Spines tell no tales : part 1
by Minaj-a-twah
Summary: mm i think itsa aknost done so yeppers i am groing used to it gge yes


**_the following is an interim from the looming war ontonycterys as prime leader threatens the last dregs of good night furys and other allies sworn unitence against her war. but what of the untold discovering journeys of her sub leaders perseverin and aranidae? what of their notoriety? can they be stopped by only one dragon setting off to stop them? what shall the nest do without aided support? with obuekhov and abydos on opposite sides of the continent theres bound to be straining dire disaster waiting. loaw azeros and loaw dagny are out to enact the good protectors plan their own devious ways under the direction of ontonycterys little knowing her contempt of their fates. _****_these are their stories part 1._**

From the shadows, the night whispered secret terrors. There was a subtle movement of black on black, darkness clinging to him like a showed. Clinging to it he was careful, as wanting not to be seen. Moving like one of nights many shadows. However not all was dark. His moon. His gracious all knowing creator to show mercy on his shambling soul to make it pure again. The crescent moon as his god protector clawed the night sky. Loaw azeros aranidae, a young dashing and ambitious dragon in the beginning when made fourth leader ontonycterys took hold as the firth, had an eye for conquest. He had a ruthless predatory mind. All a game of the brain and will to him, where enemies could became allies or friends in an instant with the sound of his voice. A most useful talent the dragon thought. Their feelings, those fluttery twitchy ever changing things, were utterly his to control with the charming smile he wore often, putting on. If necessary to get rid of a nuciuence (hed rather persuade then kill) his talons felt good in his paws, as did the deaths that soon followed.

Was both a joy and pity that he did all that hard effort to summon a nadder army, craftily meticulously earning their nest rulers trust that his way was the best, to his command. To launch it at that nest of completely hapless night furys... _his_ rightful night furys, bodies of supreme stealth, speed and intellect...only for his creator you promptly disband the entire lot. Did his master decide at the last minute that a nadder horde wast the nest idea? Efficient idea? Wisest idea? That still stymied arnidae. The one fact among a select few that he couldn't fathom no matter how hard he tried. Moreover where was that huge target-worthy would be plotter? When he was reborn the not sight of that brute whod attempted to silently execute. Failed to. Should've worked up the courage to do it himself instead of allowing his worthless shallow-hearted loyal follower loaw snarna mandalore to do it. Hed thought that rather very irritating manner might've dropped away and become something...different. it got in her way he wouldn't admit to her when he bonded her to the moon, and she got injured in a fight with the brute, his daunting smug snout reeking bothersome snide joy coming back during the eve of that unfortunate breaking linkage with his master for a time.

Him alive and well, his follower in tatters. What had she accomplished for making loaw azeros a permanent figurehead anyway. Just stirred up trouble. If any of his plans went according to plan there wouldn't even **be** a fith leader, just him still running things he had planned on them to go if that battle hadnt fallen to pieces, his follower not attempting treachery, and him not snapped from his masters guidance. yet another reason this dragon, made sub-leader under ontonycterys, rising him up, learned from his mistakes. He didnt _make_ errors. Other obstacles just happened to rip him up alomg his ultimate mission. Though as he flew aimlessly glancing down he found it ironic tio have three leaders pout there fronting the moons will. It made a version of sense to him to spread the word further: but still...three? he didnt want to exactly admit it but soly _he:_ aranidae should be the leader that ran things, that special chosen one. This came across his snakes nest mind if his moon trusted him enough to get the job done.

"i admit i was flawed the first time around, most of my plans failing but i learn efficiently. Within every single defeat or setback is that seed of truth to optimize the best of it, turn it 'round to ram it up the snouts of those who think their smarter then me. I adapt. Those mistakes wont be repeated." They fell by the wayside mostly. Mere could destabilizing bad air whisking past loaw azeros broad wings. long gone by the time he might turn is head to glimpse it. Staler fish. Rotten eels. Old news. aranidae was reborn and hed take his power in stride. Utilizing his natural charm, poise, smarts and his voice to make things right. Correct! The way things should be. Were going to be. That traitorous brute may call him a dreamy eyed inactive leader in the moments that huge follower even bothered taking notes on. But that was quite inaccurate. He _did_ take action besides talk, on a larger elaborate scale then he realized. the follower didnt plan on that or seemingly broadened his scope to the larger scale of things.

"it was all about the immediate situation at claw. All about who he could slice up with his talons faster at his target." The brute had obsessed about that compulsively, like the things that motivated his self righteous happiness. If he wasnt out in the land butchering away or at least harboring mundane thoughts he wasn't happy/more properly willing to serve aranidae. The sub leader thought the subject dull after awhile of the brute thinking the same thought patterns mostly out loud, like there want a metered limit to his grumbling, all the time. Oh well. When gate decreed it was time for them to cross paths again loaw azeros would humble that dragon. He didnt particularly care of he was still a follower or of his crazed glee finally caught up with him landing the complaining ignoramus free. It was almost laughable if alteriousd been accepted into the blinded furys. "oh if thats the case, ill be so pleased at how low you could've stopped, bringer-of-death." Oh yes so horribly pleased. He had the intelligent capacity to admit her was weary about that white one: Perseverin.

What might she do? Did she think herself better then him? ontonycterys wisely sent both he and her different ways but he doubted her complete dedication to the mission, to tempted to fly into mindless rage like some kind of lesser beast, as did he harbor suspicions what loaw veens recreating him had to do with anything, or what her real deeper motives were. He was sure she had some. "and ill find out soon what those are while i carry out my masters direction." that spiked ridged dragonesses housed a very powerful intellect, as smart as he. "if you want to to play this elaborate game of charades against me, hah well who am i to say no? i think you just want me out of the way is all. that way you suck up all the honor of encountering any resistance while you fling me into the backwater. what you may not understand is two can play that game, sister. and stealthily too. who made you leader id like to know?" but he wouldn't dwell on it much, adaptations came at a price. one hed weave beautifully at ontonycterys to see if she truly qualified for that position. "so much to look forward to a perfect handsome night fury" voiced aranidae aloud with a contented sigh.

* * *

"over 'ere. Hes starting to wake up. Hes beginning to stirr. Remove da bag from his head. Let em get his surroundings to talk. Hes a surrogate guest 'ere." All was darkness and groggy pain emanating from a lump on the side of hos head. Not that he could reach up a lanky arm to scratch at it, restrained as he could feel. Or see pretty much of anything. Was was taken and abducted by vikings. Exclusively. That he knew right before the senselessness covered him. "but sir dont you think the muskrat might scurry away? We had him last time and he escaped on the back of a nert furt. I saw it with my own eyes sir." "wot dud me say? Am my words mute? Remove da bag from hid head.." a sound of a surly grumble not hushed enough and the darkness was violently yanked from blueflames eyesight laving him stumbling to adjust to the light. And all that orangeness about. Accept..it wasn't that light outside after all. Just stars.

and that orange glow was none other then fire staked on poles into the marshy peat. right in front of him seated on stones pushed together were two men who were very nasty pieces of business indeed. One very deranged, the other, a treacherous brute. "welcome to da party, boy" smiled alvin the treacherous with too little teeth in it. "hows ya enjoying the sound of creaking metal and the sharpening of swards? Its like music to da ears isnt it? you knew you wernt leaving this life to Valhalla of old age without seeing dear old alvin now were ya? I would've felt excluded." Twiddling his short range combat weapon between his index finger and thumb next to him dwarfed by the outcast chiefs intimidating girth was the berserks chief dagur. Both blueflame dreaded seeing at this village front doorstep. "hello there, viking-o. Remember meeeeee? I would rather think you do, seeing as you complicated my conquests of that 'nert furt' nest. You owe me the lives of some good men guarding your hides. Shoulda just let the cursed beasts have at you in that scrum (another story in dragons we trust.)."

he seized johns throat threateningly. Alvin hadnt moved to corner his...partner? was this an alliance of the ungainly lot of tribes? "perhaps, dagur,. Were it not for da fact i saw me captives getting away on the back of a nert furt while me men were harassed by a group of 'de nads'. One wonders if they were correlated." The berserker chief glared down at blueflame dementedly before tossing him to the ground striding back to his rock apparently not finding him with his wrath. "yah so? My village was basically fried off the map by what spread by word of mouth by a mon nii attack of unheard proportions. (another story nightmare of a problem) you didnt see no rare nert furts getting away in _my_ village. You care to tell me, now that were about to send in the first eave of my berserks and your outcasts rolling the catapults, what exactly it is youre hiding from us?" alvin gestured to someone out of sight.

A platter of assorted meats and fowl was placed before him by an unhappy outcast who looked liked hed rather spit in the food before handing it over first. John touched none of it suspicious. "yer our guest. That can all change of course. But guest is always healthy status from a yungun that knows things. We cab always offer ya more helpings of grub if you provide us with a few will pieces of information. information we find valuable. Yer state here now can improve, defending on the stuff youre willing to provide." Dagur stalked off into the night abruptly leaving Alvin and a couple of alert pramiter guards, along with two glowering outcasts on ether aide of their chief. blueflame took that in looking at alvin inquisitively. He shrugged. "wot do ya know about training dragons boy?" "yore here to hurt my friends. Youll kill me and flatten the village no matter what comes out of my mouth. theres really no point in telling nothing. I know nothing anyway."

Was it him or did alvins bodyguards scowl even fiercer? The chief however swept his huge bulging arms in a gesture of inclusion. "nonsense boy. Im Honorable on me word. This attack is just a pretense, a show of power to show your chief bork and kin whose in charge around here. Were not gonna kill anyone. You tell me what me wanna know, well back off." His words sounded promising but blueflame could tell the big man was lying. He wasn't here to just rustle some feathers. Not just pilfer some sheep or yak tip for fun. not if dagur was here. Not if heavy battillia was present. Alvin meant business. If he didnt start spilling secrets, secrets he didnt know for sure himself, villagers would start being put to the sward. If he didn't get to the point, his friends would. The steel way. "look okay. I dont know much. Just call of that attack, its going to end alot of lives. Battles end that way." alvin didn't budge.

"oh me counting on dat boy. We are a hardened lot. We dont squeal like damsels at the mention of a lil' blood being spew't. Though itll be interesting if yer kind do. I rather think ya do boy. How dud ya train dat dragon?" alvins leaning forward supported by almighty elbow definitely told john how interested the chieftain was. "i didnt train it. you threw her in that dungeon Were yu hoping itd eat us or something? shes an amazing creature. You shouldn't torture and kill them because of it. (another story night of the fury)" "her ya say? Write that down" he overheard alvin whisper to one of his disapproving bodyguards. He reached into a pouch and withdrew a journal and ink quill and scribbled furiously. Almost as fierce as his expression. Blueflame realized treacherous as he may appear by reputation, john could use alvins interest against him by leading him astray. And an idea began to coloece.

* * *

Loaw dagny finished off the life of the seventh of so monstrous nightmare dragon, kicking it off her to let it take the plunge down to the oceans surface, Between her and her new follower shed picked up, exxcellence, she was more then happy to add to the body count. that species thought it could send a few dozen to stop her, they were easily angered sun leaderd repay that ct tenfold. Perhaps more if she felt mad enough. or have her once-follower of the skrill species lothal top do it for er. It paranoid perseverin to no end why it followed snodussens rule after the third leader and chose to. Why did loaw perna get to keep him? But here today at last hed removed from the picture abydos. That secret quit fury in the depths of her followers hindsight. Hiding out. Doing who knows what spying, the moon hadnt told her then. Didnt know or wouldn't inform? What really went through her creators mind? If it possessed one?

"dont think: act. It isss what you are ussseful in housing my rule forth to all unbelieverssss": it lanced into her mind. She shrugged. advice or no advice from the stars there was stil that enjoyable issue of satisfying her longstanding revenge against abydos. "he mayve bought the little patriotic rat more time but let him. He and his little loyalist posse desperate to protect him will come shortly after. Ive quenched my thirst for revenge. Ill enjoy doing the same thing in a slightly less merciful manner to the nest ruler. for too long now someone or something has chocked my way, while he runs and hides. Or me being too dull to strike when hes near. then if it find it reasonable and locate with my followers those other two copout leaders and merrily execute them. They thought i was bad then, wait until they meet the fate-sealer of my talons and see how well they like me then."

"wissse choice. They have proven to be unworthy with my powerssssss" the god protector purred silkily. perseverin secured the moons favor for now. "what should i go about doing for the rest of the monstrous nightmares and night furys? And what of my new exotic pet?" "your thoughtssss betray you. send the bringersss of fires down to the ssea. Ssspare none, none deserve reconciliation. as for my children of the night...reign them in. ssshow therm the true path to enlightenment. Losssst they have been for some time. they know not of what they are. my follower the submaripper i hold in the essence of his limited mind i can fully expand to coherency direct him to lary wassste to the village far eassst of your possstion. Do not disssssapont." More words of praise/commandment then perseberind heard in some time. But sdhe obeyed without question. she was not one to test what the moon could do to her. Helpful little reminders to put followers in their place. Or leaders. No one was above the whims of their creator.

* * *

the pair of eyes, tranced mind still trained the object of his command to retrieve suitably unnoticed watched from a nearby cave as that brown spiked backed dragoness called a night fury or something like that arrived another personnel cave with a last flap of her wings. She went into there alot since the monstrous nightmares left and or beaten back, the bad dragons, that male tod him and another female, moved right in to secure it. of course it wasn't _theirs_ it belonged to the good furys, whats-the-names this big night fury hadnt a clue at their individual identities. This big make, whats his name? what they call him? Oh _dragon_ thats it, was told by that wizened piky tini-in-comparison make to get back something called a mirror of dark. Dark mirror. hadnt said what _for_ or _why_ , but he surmised the objective of _what_ would have to suffice, so back to the dragoness yup there, also equipped spikily. This time upon her back. Problem was now that he saw who carried that object there wer two rather large problems standing outside the cave. Followers: obviously guards.

"be alert. If a straggling monstrous nightmare comes by, kill it. I want no lingering _filth_ in my sight. If its another of mine tell them im busy. If its sneaky aranidae...infirm me immediately. Hes bound to make a second strike at my mirror" dragon ducked back as loaw veen ontonycterys eyes swing around one last time scanning her immediate vacinty. Her probing eyes seemed to linger over dragons cave before passing on. "or...trance Someone with his persuasive jaws to do it for him." Then she was inside out of sight. Dragond been shadowing her for days, and the end of the day she retired to this cave with the two followers. She did that surveillance routinely; she was weary of this a rainy day. Wherever that was. first timed she said so. Today though her penetrating orbs halted on his spot more then usual. Dragon felt he should get the mirror of dark unseen. Hiding was good bet to grab it. But as hed been tracing ontonycterys that problems: came up when he was watching the cave: how to dupe the guards?

There was silence in the nest. No one felt a need to speak. There wernt that many followers so to speak, dragond been Counting. Roughly seventy or so. Nothing compared to wing of coppers force of the rest. Dragon eyed the talking flanking followers up there. "why am i doing this again? For the sake of i may not come out of this alive?" he looked down at his (fumbling) black talons beneath him, feeling klutzy and stupid as ever. But here he was, questioning his decisions... _again._ "no. Im committed to taking that dark thingamajig away from bad dragons. That weird little night fury said i must." Technically 'we must' as his friend torrid been there to agree to his words, though he hadnt seen her in days. The nightmare attack shattered any sort of organization wing of coppred tried erecting. "im going to grab it while shes asleep. Yah. Thats what ill do. Maybe." He waited until dusk, when the sun setting irritatingly right in the disgruntled eyes if the flowers flanking ontonycterys cave.

His innards flipped as he flapped right up to them. They shuffled in surprise as the silhouette if a rather huge niht fury materialized out of this blasted suns glare. "follower to the cause eh? Buzz off. Our leader isnt to be disturbed. Her orders." "unless your message is urgent. In that case whats the password?" dragons smile was absolutely the corniest thing ever to make itself seen on his firmer tainted self. "um mommy says to bathe in the river after hunting and retract my teeth before mealtime?" he tried. both guards frowned highly suspicious. "but no i came to tell you uh monstrous dragon-sita nightmares. Um yah. There here. Not alot of them. Just you know...a little bit." That came out so bad. Things might've escalated unwisely for the huge fury, if not the spirally horned head and red scaled chest of one sutched mentioned creature hadn't made her presence known. The guards snapped into action, snarling dragons peppering the nightmare with fireballs. "you foolz! im notz here to burnz you. Not on purpose. If you go aboutz bearing down on me then i might have to go backz on my word." Whatever the stroke of luck dragon took it. the coolness of ontonycterys cave embraced him banging his clumsy black bat wings on the walls. Grumbling enough sound to wake the bad occupant within. Though when his eyes adjusted swiftly no one was in it. At least the immediate entrance.

It appeared the cave was further back then previously thought. Was that good or bad? "i really ought to be just not be in here" grimaced dragon thinking abandon his mission entirely. " _ah not so fast my overeager night furys. Don't be greedy. whatever you may have planned for this dark mirror we must do it together."_ That males voice echoed in dragons ears and obedient heart, a promise. A shadow looked in the mouth of the cave toned yellow from the flames of the on fire creature. Dragon turned his neck; the only thing he could. It was that monstrous nightmare, or a different one. They all looked the same. "whatrz youz in here fir? Guarding whaz i zeek? If so stand azide. I dont need to burnz more of zyou." "what do you mean? Are you _not here_ top attack me like i saw all of yuo do to us all not mere days ago?" the creature gave dragon a look that indicated se felt the answer obvious.

Not only they but him stupid for asking. "dont be dumb on me. far from zit. That waz za past. I am myzelf again. Never-mind. Ztanbd azide and place za object my friend asms me to get. Do zat and i can promise i wot do to you zat i dud to those otherz outside, simple." "why? Whatd you do to them,? And i dont have what you see. Im after a mirror of dark too" dragon let on. The nightmare didnt reply, suggesting am unpleasant fate. Her yellow eyes alt on him as well, dragons innards flipping uneasily. "and by the way why arnt i in flames? I thought all your kind did is burn things and yell insults." was that offence written in her body language? She let her flames down down revealing pure red scale beneath. "once. Thingz have changed. I am back to myzelf again: calmer. I dont burnsz creaturez unless they are za threat." Dragon shuffled. That insistent need to get what was asked of him tugged at his conscience. "okay i guess. Whats your name? Do you species carry them or is it like a whole? Nightmare is your title? Mines dragon." "sleuthor."

* * *

Copperwingthefury opened his eyes, expanding his senses out into the world. He found his eyes focusing on a...wooden ceiling? A very small world. "what in the name of dragonsake...?" "take it wounds and scars insuidacare quite clearly to me a looking harrowing existence. rest. You may tell me or any you like your tale. well be ready." Spoke a voice, warm, welcoming. Unhurried. Copperwing felt like the world just sat on top and only just got off. His senses swam. "where-?" "are you" filled in that soothing voice "inside a two legged hut. Why? Me and my rider took in your conduction upon other sightings and knew trouble flew in the wings with you." "r-rider?" "wel technically i meant **riders** all fie of us. all in time dragnet. Im sure thats unkind of me to call you that. Well become good friends in time. Im quite the gossip around here myself. Me and my crazy smart caring rider go on all sorts of adventure." Korin closed his eyes feeling worse from the stress of beig nest ruler so long or short, the datj of abydos or simply pushing himself and his mission hard he couldn't venture a guess.

"well thank you whoever you are. I mustve made it to the other side of the ocean." " **other side of the ocean?"** the voice sounded both alarmed and impressed, giving korin his first private smile. Finally no one seemed capable of. Take that, moon! "how extraordinary. How did you make it? Never mind another time. Rest. you know, when i was your age, i used to want to spread my wings at the highest cliff face and imagine that day. Fly until i couldn't go no more. Before i met my rider hiccup of course. Your words bring those memories back. Its good to know others exist. My rider will find that as an excise to wear me down more and go exploring into the yonder, but it makes me proud to have located another of my kind." Korin bolted upright those words invigorating stagnating adrenaline within to get a good lok at hos speaker. his angel. There siting not far away inside his wooden structures was a night fury, classic ebony in color. "hello little dragnet" smiled the dragon warmly "pleased to meet you. Im toothless."

* * *

Loaw azeros wore a smile of much more malice and self centerdness as he headed for the location of his destination. He didn't need any of **them** to tell him how to enact his plan. aranidae could do just fine without. He had his powers, his intellect and his guidance from his creator to accomplish all that he desired. Hed been meaning to, but the attack of the nightmares and perseverin, that annoying killing mindless _thing_ , who rudely **demanded** he help out got in the way. He want angry. Not paranoid. It helpe im scope out along the way what happened to the dark mirror, loaw veens precious little plaything. Among hod motives, getting it it away from her possession was number two. Number one was his destination. The home of the deadly nadders, particularly a certain larger fraction of them. If he wast mistaken finding them wasn't trouble. Getting them to **listen** was another matter. He had a bone to pick with them for some time after the god protector released the all into the depths of mindlessness. He had however a force to rekindle their wavering faith and a little matter of obedience to attend to their stubborn nest ruler. Who said a dragon of a different species, if their minds were aligned to the stars creation, could ruler anothers?

He hadnt knowledge abydos tailed him the first time. maybe his time whoever was undoubtedly doing the same wouldn't be so lucky. didnt bother him that some foolhearty soul with wings of the bind did so. aranidae knew himself fairly ace at Arial and ground combat. Opponents usually didnt Expect tails to inflict such damage. Could follow him in is path to justice all they wanted, perhaps if he or she met, they could go from enemy to ally to the cause. if they choose to stop him, well, aranidae couldnt have that. Fighting ws imminent then. His sense of urgency increased after his leisure mistake at the last nadder battle, forgotten the source of what broke him free, but something had. He had a job to do, these useless bozos like deathbringer alterious hadnt a clue what it was in every scope and aspect of the sense, couldn't begin to fathom it now and additionally ether protest why they should do it by his design or narrow their minds to the immediate picture to accomplish it. claimed it was too slow. him too dreamy willed. never get things done humming and hawing. that may appear so but far more lurked there, if only they bothered to learn in closer and take note of it.

It frustrated loaw azeros when beings like perseverin, loaw essum or deathbringer claimed they could or understated what he was talking about. "want something dine correctly you have to do it yourself." He uttered. aranidae was swift, adaptive, intelligent and good at plotting. These qualities are whatd win him an army of followers and secure leadership once again. Permanently. Hed made enough mistakes last time, mistakes loaw azeros had time to reflect on and fix. Wiser then ontonycterys, patient them perseverin, tolerant them kahuakhaun, manipulative then snodussen and almost certainly more cunning then versel. He coudnt wait to prove them wring at all those. What he wa no longer was arrogant. A healthy sense of cautiond aid him far better. pride had no place in the moons presence. his recently squired monstersus nightmare safely in thrall to him, not a followerd dispatched to locate and steal back ontonycterys dark mirror most surely passed back into her talond, the blinded dragon pair hed tranced before done something stupid with it. That trinket was obviously a treasure by the leader and aranidaed take that away from her. He thought on that as he flew. "ill have to give it to someone smarter. Korin, if need be. Swayed by the use of my voice of possible to do my bidding, acceptable if not. This dragon must be prepared. Loaw veen must not be allowed to have it. And i need more dragons i can trust, if not understanding the entirety of my plan. I need more. First softened to come to terms my whims with my power them fully turned into willing followers. Get ready to feel my contempt, nest ruler. your day of reckoning. Ive retiured for you."

It took him longer then expected to reach his treelined detonation but the sudden appearance like ever watchful sentinels of deadly nadders told him he was on the riht place. They didnt look happy tailspines raised. "again you. Reorganize you. want no part. Talky talky fury of night. Go away. You not fury of night we seek." aranidae ha;ted obediently waiting for elaboration in their broken dragonic dialect. Displaying shows of aggression where not needed got no one nowhere fast. Low azeros way did appearing subservient, meek. "dont talk. Nest ruler know. you have powers." aranidae played his cards carefully. "and how do you know i am the dragon you fear? There are many of us roaming the land. Perhaps you mean another? If i were here to roar and attack wouldn't i behave in a different manner?" building a tad persuasion in his voice. One of the Nadders cracked her tail, snapping off a lonely spine to the right of the sub leader.

He didnt react. He knew he was being baited. "no more words! Not asked twice. Leave." "alright. If i must." He turned around as if to leave then rushed the nearest nadder, bringing his tail around. Aimed perfectly, the edged barbs cut easily into the things cheek tendons. Three darts rapidly thudded into aranidaes back from bellow. Those sting but not enough to stop him showing three things what true fighting was. He would have a audience with the nest ruler here one way or another. After all...they needed to hear what he had to...say...

* * *

copperwingtherfury roused Much later apparently having dozed to find himself in the same place before to found a completely different dragon this time. his first instinct was to jump fifty feet in shock and bang his head on the low cilling and tell the species name in terror, remembering what a tranced horde of themd done under the thrall of as certain third leader, thinking loaw azerosd someone corrupted the minds out even this far, his second instinct led him daintily asking "are you a deadly nadder? Here?" she blinked korin noticed her lazy taispines wernt raised. "i am. The fury of night asked to watch over in placement. said if not busy. Would come if rider not need." Cautiously: "youre not of some fogged minded moon lot to take over the land?" "what that?" she asked blankly. He hadnt noticed it earlier on the night fury but his eyes lifted to behind her crowned gray blue head.

"um mind if i ask what are those? They appear to be two legged design." She studied him then brightened. "are. astrid made. She not as sturdy like dragons. flights long of journey require. Created by rider hiccup." the effort of talking clearly exhausted her. Though her proud nature wouldn't allow her to opinionated in front of a foreigner. Coppperwing wouldn't get over the fact a flesh and blood slung a leg over them hed hear tales in the past when his fathers side was still calm of encounters with them. They didnt end well. "you mean two leggeds _ride_ you guies? How many of you are there?" she swished her tail across the wooden floor showing agitation. "we do. Not unheard. Half of settlement as dragon. Riders. all friends in peace or war. only we face now is dragon." "drago...is he some dragon we didnt know about? We have lots of bad dragons at our home tearing us apart. We cant stop them. I cant stop them" he let those memories of abydos final end at perseverins claws scuttle across his minds eye.

"no. Flesh and army vast. Riders and us never face the like. You ask questions much. you talk much." korin grimaced. "sorry. One last thing then: im feeling better. Apparently i crashed on an unknown shore on an unknown lifestyle in an unknown land. Can i go exploring if this place crawls with humans i dont want to suffer the mental teeth fate." She composed herself. "free to us. All friends to all. Wiser to stick with fury of night toothless. He is trusted, known widely. Humans trust. We trust. Yo should. I simply to watch and care for." Korin pushed one last time "im sorry i didnt know all your customs and natures. I must look stupid. Whats your name nadder?" "stormfly" came the curt response. The subject of two leggeds in close proximity that alone riding them was difficult to wrap his mind around. So he didnt, choosing to rest some more."

* * *

"you fury of nights: so inflated with ego. So surpriour." aranidae had his paws full with these nadder scouts to reply. figuring where each creature was in midair and where they were going to strike took most of the sub leaders attention. make that fury- leaders attention. If it was simply two to three adversaries, loaw azeros could talk freely. Perhaps sway a few. but with up to nine attackers bearing down, minus two injured that wisely retreated, on a dragon who determined to survive to accomplish his goals with the moon, hr refused to end this way. "life intended to hinder, block, frustrate. He wouldn't subsume to that. "fly home fury of night. No one wants you here." As he aimed to slice his tail into another nadders face, a commotion far out to the left caught the corner of his eye. Pivoting, he beheld a night fury flying unimpeded straight toward the nadders territory, from the north, the direction of the blinds nest accompanied by one such of their species. aranidae frowned.

"a night fury? Here? What are they up to? They shouldn't be flying alongside. that is illogical thy-" he caught even from there the telltale flash of yellow, the flecks of orange on the wings, what it appeared dainty finesse. The manner. The attitude...and he knew. He avoided just barely a few nadders tailspins loosened his way and took off after the furthest pair. Just the sight of that dragoness triggered his 'light paranoid' state as it did now, the few furys who could get under his scales, he had a bone to pick with her too. Some old unfinished business and...talks...needing attending to. "i think its more them time we land and sort our views out. A little chat between us. Just us. one this time she wont flounce away from." nadder darts dug in from the rear but that didnt halt him from aiming determinedly at the pair. Her could feel his pursuers giving chase but as a fury aranidae was far faster.

The dragoness saw him coming but not fast enough to stop him sending her shoved towards the ground. Achieving that, ignoring the startled parrot like squawking squakig of the nadder companion, he crashed into the front half of her. "loaw azeros aranidae" croaked the female voice the sub leaderd grown so accustomed to aming the fiorces of the rebellious. He clasped her wings closed and dug his tail barbs lightly into hers. "hello again, my old friend." He gave her enraged snout a smile with all hos teeth "i was wondering what an unrestrained imbecile like you was doing out here, walking the line with death with the nadders. A bold move. but one must ask the question: why?" his manner smooth again, serious, dangerous. She shoved him off in the right place. "one musk ask. How is it you found me? when asked this question goes the other way around. And no one asked you anyway." He swiped the air reflexively deterring her from getting too close.

"well im just going to keep on talking. Of all the things i could say. You. Here. Its a mystery. Unless you decided to run away again." "im not here to play your mind games vipre. lets just free you and join up with these nadders that got passed word from someone else that were suddenly firming an alliance." Denix replays words sparked a sudden intrest in these their species. Loaw snarna was too ignorant to know how to lie, consumed with her own sence of vanity and warped justice. That was unprecedented. Never in anyone's known history another type of dragon formed ententes. A fact loaw veen might very like to know...would kill for...one a telepath aranidae could easily send...but one he would keep to himself. Let ontonycterys rot on the news. let her do her own dirty work. Let her know, just because she resurrected her past brethren didnt mean theyd serve her with a snap of her back talons. He wasnt a servant to her up there on high to do her bidding. and his monsters nightmare errand-dragon should return shortly with the dark mirror. Or she wouldnt return.

Those were her given instructions to prove her worth at serving the master. In succeeding, that former director could be a good asset to the cause. the look on denixs snout suggested shed uttered something stupid, but loaw azeros had what he need. "tell me, loaw snarna, if you dont mind me so merrily talking: would this so called joining of forces be against us? Or a fraction of us? Or me?" with an innocent mock wounded pointing to his barbed chest. She prepared herself for battling, quite a cure delight, really, on her. "and this point its pretty much a recognized effort to stamp out the god protectors infection on your kind. Were all tired of it persisting this long. Youd think after this much residence itd give up and fond a better more useful line of work. Seeing as the three addle headed night furys out here running amok. Throwing temper tantrums whenever we wreck one of your grand plans, its like your moon couldn't find witch one is the best most egotistic leader yet." "that was loaw veens idea actually. not the masters. And not a very thought out one at that. She must know dragons like me have better plans" he agreed.

"no fight" the nadders escort called bristling. "never mind: thought aranidae "if loaw snarna doesnt want to hear me out right now now listening to reason thats her problem. Im not here for her anyhow: my problem is the nadders turning once again to my side and that subject of an alliance." He set his jaw, lowering his claws giving the appearance small and hapless and docile. the nadders formed a circle around both dragons and the other nadders flying with denix replay. "the nest ruler called for pact. Honor. Follow to fury of night nest. redirected to seek this yellow. Not this other" it nodded at loaw azeros. The right smiled. "this one attack. come. Lest nest ruler decide date. Bring." they were headed along to the familiar terrain loaw azeros remembered flying solo the first time under cover of night (another story some darkness consumes.) oh yes he had a bone to pick with them. He tampered his light paranoia to a simmer below the surface beneath his charisma. His work here was not dine by a long wing. He needed to know those who betrayed aranidae never cane after him.

* * *

 _"ive found him. Quite common with a different species as my time before now that i have my memories back. I have my quarry within my sights. Hes all ready up to something."_ came follower cordons telepath tinged with impatience to ontonycterys in the middle of confined combat with sleuthor. _"of whom my child?"_ " _not sure. Cannot recall their species title. But another, furys with him. Accomplice? Captive? Blinded unseeing fury?"_ she voided touching the flaming monstrous nightmare Talons, cave battling wasn't something the leader was the good at and it the other an advantage that was...distasteful. _"keep upon him. Find the time where he is of te unredeemable state and get rid of him as i tought you. Surprise is your only friend here. He wont be expecting an advanced trained fury such as yourself, i count on that. Id like to think he can be kept. My subordinate my be plotting but otherwise hes ab arrogant fool: flaunting his powers on dragons in a patchwork method, leaving guesses who did it. He doesnt care who he offends. I cant think of many other reasons. But what does it matter? We both know hell do something stupid soon."_

Back to the ask at claw. She knew this other huge dragon clunched her mirror. It acted... _he_ acted like he didnt know what it was or how to handle it. Choosing something she would not do she struck out at sleuthor, shoving back toward cave mouth, focusing on the fury. It was none other then deathbringer alterious, the thuggish traitorous brute had obtained the mirror from somewhere on the volcano a few weeks back just before ontonycterys crossed him and took it. Shed injured him and Knocked him oblivious. Hed fully recovered faster then leader wouldve liked. "going somewhere with my mirror in a hurry are we?" the fury halted trying unsuccessfully unnoticed in the confusion. "um yes? No? I think so. i thought it better to leave. I dont particularity like fighting. But he told me you were a bad dragon." ontonycterys immediately understood and seized the opportunity. Here at last was the great opportunity to silence one of the most aggravating furys without anyone being the wiser.

Lay this sorry sack of scales to eternal slumber in a cave whered no oned see or mention him again. If her subordinate used his telling powers on these two creatures, both seemingly after the same thing, only one needed to leave this cave. Shed picked whod not see the light charging on four clawed paws, she body slammed the larger, in such a way the dark mirror fell loose on the stone. she started after, but the leader blocked his way with a smile. "oh bringer-of death, you childlike great big target: i think not. The call of your master will go unheeded. You want it youll have to go through me." She felt the rock at her back talons. She kicked out further toward the exit. his eyes were riveted to that. "as i thought: youre under the thrall of my traitorous child of the night. Both of you, a monstrous nightmare and a night fury. Apart this is seen as normal. But together? both after the same thing too. Fascinating: aranidae must either be extremely motivated to sway more slaves saving him the long haul or desperate to get that object away from me since im fully capable of using it. Or..."

she smiled and evil smile letting her gaze rest on sleuthor, who was in the act of retreating mirror in curled claw. _"afraid._ Haah. He knows im a threat to him. To insure double the susses should one encounter my claws, double let the dragons. While the other slips away into the hungry cloak of night. But he could've pickled a stupider match then you two." Abruptly she turned her spine ridged back. "arntz you goingz to ztop me?" she smiled at lesser beings who sought the desire to question everything.

"no. Take your prize, creature. My fucous extents far beyond the immediate. But to half answer you, your master wont just be happy with the prize you sought. He will want more from you. When used soly for pawns, when used properly, can be a powerful ally. It can also break your soul. and while you take that object to aranidae, let him know...to hold the hearts of many is a great feat. To retain them, more so. All it takes is one _tiny_ seed of dissension to crush the entire belief one worked so hard to build. Bringing it overbearingly crashing down." She smiled wickedly at dragon, cornered, frightened in the back of the cave. Despite being so mutch bigger then her, he wasnt the one feeling superior. "its a pity you dont study the art of war and battle, loaw nezere. So much atrocity can be avoided that way. There are so many things you and your master who altered your perceptions could learn. such as _no one_ messes with loaw veen."

* * *

"if these nadders werent here calling for an alliance id go fir your smooth-talking scrawny black throat right now." loaw azeros licked his lips, unabashed by denix replays manners. Or lack thereof. "calm down, silly emotional dragnet. youre too excitable. This is exactly what i want. You'll have your time with my attention, if thats what you want. May look like these creatures feel entitled and deserving, but their like unaware untrained sheep in a two legged holding pen. Im being guided where and whom i wish to meet. Its not long before one dragon hands over the dark mirror, ontonycterys is ousted, perseverin is calmed or controlled and the confused, running about night furys having a tizzy because of copperwings foolishness fall in line." flying wing to wing with her nemacys denix glared at him calculatingly. "and me? I think you left someone out."

He lifted his chin, squared his soldiers, swayed his tail lazily looking for all the lands as if he owned this deadly nadder escort. "what about you, loaw snarna? What about you?" his princely aura sickened he right down to her bones. What great fun life decided to toss her in with her worst enemy. The nadders soon called for them land, both complying. In this claustrophobic treelined environment she felt very out of her element. Then again she felt equal in the nest with furys most of them joyously ingirant who commented irritating things. "i missed this place. Shame im disgraced here now, when before i departed with an army of these creatures. they believed in me. Not muchs changed since that wondrous day. Ill never forget it." Came the sub leaders voice ruefully. She shot him a suspicious look. "whats that, twinkle toes?" aranidae simply smiled in that supreme smug fiendish manner as ever, taking it all in glancing around. She scowled stretching her wings trying again, tryng to awaken his old self within that evil shell.

"listen i dont care about any of that. You cant make me into a scaly fake like last time. Ive grown up since then. Just take a good look." "have you?" inquired loaw azeros, brows raised slightly in high amusement, remembering the last few times he tangled with her and nearly won if certain 'accidents' hadnt stopped him from seducing her the first time and kiling her the next two. Hed suseesed once in getting to her, using her as the tool required to dispose of deathbringer alterious when hatching his own plans. Denix gave him a scrutinized look. "i have. Not afraid of yiou or the powers you possess anymore. Ive patched up my weaknesses. See? Ive been tracking you but then lost you for some time. Now here you are. And leave the nadders alone. they fell under your thrall once before. They do not need your tongue talking poison in their brains." aranidae spun around abruptly to the group of nadders including the nest ruler sabrinathemorpher.

His tail gouged the dirt heavily, slippery-smooth. "heh well then, shall we let them decide for themselves? This is not a dictatorship after all….let those who choose to come forth come forth. I have no problems with that idea, dear loaw snarna." With a deviously thoughtful twinkle in his eye. He was already scheming hard. "i wont allow this" denix stated firmly readying her claws. "i dont think its really up to you anymore now, loaw snarna. Its up to them to decide. This is not your land. Your territory. It belongs to that of my once army. My _friends_." loaw azeros smile slightly frightened denix, hed grown older now, wiser in his ways of masterfully deceiving his foes. Hed only grown much more more dangerous to contend with. her misgivings about originally splitting up to track down each leader alone. aranidae nodded seeing something in her eyes that told him hed mentally subdued her for the moment. "my nadders. You were once like me. Not in form but in passion! Spirit, of one mind. we have the same type of tail. we use it to destroy. you invoke fear in our enemy. fear can be useful. One dragon that looked like this pathetic excuse here shivering and alone, sent to stop me, ultimately regretting her decision to come here. She should've listened to her gut. Its too late for that now. I fought monstrous nightmares. But i intend to put you back on the enlightenment path." he finished winningly.

"you talk too much." Interrupted denix recovering and looking for an opening. Contemptuously over his shoulder, like scolding a disobedient dragnet. "your technique is adequate but limited by your time dulled by blinded unseeing eyes. Predictable. You have the hart of a rebel." Denix snarled leaping for the sub leader. "ill take that as a compliment." aranidaes smile deepened facing sabrinathemorpher. Counting off the bounding steps he whirled his hindquarters, the tail arching for where he believed the resistant furys cocky eyes. Denix ducked in the absolute nick of time the bluged shaped like weapon sailing over her backspines. "loaw snarna, you sad soul, you still dont expect my attacks. Im not just known for my convincing speeches. Though i dont rule that prospect out. I am adaptive. I am quick thinking. I plan my ideas. And most of all" continued the sub leader, smacking denix in the snout with his wings quickly unbalancing her "i cannot be outsmarted."

"enough!" snapped the nest ruler nadder raising her tailspines threateningly glaring at both night furys. shed arrived, the stage was finally set for loaw azeros. "friend or foe. No more battling in my forest. We have had enough of your games, loudmouthed slime. We dont like you. We fell prey to your victimisation once. Not more. We held back, watched as you high and mighty fury of nights slaughtered eachother. For _no_! _Reason_!" sabrinathemorpher lung a few darts pinpoint feet from both dragons panting hard. On purpose. She looked every bit as fierce to be reckoned with. "i will not tolerate that here in my territory. You want to be high and mighty somewhere else? Leave. We will not interfere. Want to welcome my idea of an alliance against _this?_ " she threw a glare at aranidae who seemed slightly mock hurt, still as charismatic as ever. "then no fights. You may come while my nadders escort the other out." Lot of words for a nadder but sabrinathemorpher was no oredeanairy dragon. Shed recognized her faults once being freed and quickly dispersing the battlefield, knowing it wasnt her territory and rights to be here. Or the dragon shes caused the death of. "as denix backed away reluctantly at the urging of the nadders she never layed eyes off her nemacys. The nemacys shed promised to watch over in her own way when he was just vipre.

Now jhere he was again thanks to that orange undersided tyrants actions. Shes started this idea to seek pt each far flung leader…shed act upon getting him freed again. "oh, you wouldn't want to do that. Im better to you as your ally. What do these other dragons have to offer you? Or you to pamper their blinded ways? Is it fair to choose one side or another without seeing both sides of the scale, my old friends?" denix talked over her wing. "for dragonsake you crazy creature stalk talking. they dont want to hear it. Theyre obviously creatures of few words. Try learning from their example. I stuck up for you once i wont again. Learn your lesson and stop your mad ways. These nadders wont be that merciful like i might." She walked away with the nest ruler when aranidaes voice came again, targeting the other. "Sabrina…..yes i remember you now. The toll taker of the blinds' most _beloved_ dragoness. Your life-ending spines to its white form during the last great battle before i was allowed to become blind. My trustd assistant. Loyal to me alone; Not these excuses wandering around land, claiming leadership. The dragon you jealously harbor now was poart of the plot to make you hate me, as they hate you now for killing off the white one they loved most preciously. Thier words and their actions reveal it."

"Loaw snarna here, among others, might claim theyve forgiven you, but they really haven't. Their hearts are far too cold now to ever reach redemption in thier eyes. You killed nona. Night furys dont forgive like that. Like _I_ would." Sabrinathemorpher narrowed her eyes turning back. "you lie. We casn tell difference now. Before we were greed-bound by your petty desires of something more. Something _less_! We were deceived….by _you_! We will not be used for your petty purposes as a club to be wielded at the enemy at fury of nights whim. No. We refuse your offers and any further ones. Goodbye fury of night. Refuse to leave and my nadders will end you." "all a litte misunderstanding im sure, my friends. I just want your _help_ and _understanding_. Is that so much to ask?" probed aranidae silkily. "it is" finished sabrinathemporpher spreading her colorful wings denix and a few nadders following suit. "then youve made a grave mistake" warned loaw azeros, his voice deepening to a ominous rumble. "i dont get denied what i want; what the moon wills me is rightfully mine." he sprang over the heads of the line of nadders in his way. Several more rose to meet him tossing him to the ground likle rubbish. "leave place."

sabrinathemorpher turned one last time saying coldly over her solder " _ **spines tell no tales**_ , fury of night. they just _end._ think about that." as they left they heard his first time howl of rage, presumably at being stopped at one of his 'grand plans' then the sound of his wing beats receding away toward the south. that sent shudders of forbidding. if she was not watching that snake there was no telling what he was plotting nest. denix-replay knew that that wasnt the last time shed see aranidae or how much he wanted to probably kill her. As long as he stayed away from the nest rulers territory denix could handle the sub leader. She hoped.

* * *

"so if i may ask another question..." probed copperwingthefury to his new friend and apparent rescuer, toothless. "ask as many as you need." "alright then. What are your two leggeds doing now? Their movements ate confusing, vut important looking" The night fury gave korin that cheeky ting that didnt look quite right on his muzzle, a thing his master? No: rider taught him. Out here dragons and riders lived and played side by side As equals. No one felt more dominant. Well, copperwing never heard yet alone seem the like. So many new sights and smells and customs to this place hed flew flown the ocean over to find" where all his night furys could be. See this toothless Figure, with strange but warm attitude welcoming supportive attitude, riding gear and all. "well _now_ there was a time i might've felt insecure. Now all i get is loss and renource for such a time. does that mean im losing my feelings? Becoming something else?"

"i would say its rather, a part of growing up, seeing things your mind files away associated with world weariness. Your youth is fading. You are growing up, korin. This was your first big hurtle to cross, feeling the emptiness of a dear friend. In tis case lots of them, the not knowingness tearing you up inside. youll grow accustomed to it eventually. We all do. Id hate the thought of anything happening to hiccup down there, why im fiercely loyal but also fiercely protective of him. Anything harmed him, theull have to deal with me. Your tale seems like a long one, dragnet. Your road is troubled like eriits hunters. Bad dragons,. Valdos and vipre and seleena. I didn't quite gwt the alter ego name calling of theses Same dragons but you say youre being tormented by them?" and out it tumbled, the rest of the story. One eye on the training humans including the one toothless claimed was his chosen one rider/friend/rider, one eye on the grown up fury.

His snout, bearing the sighs if a very widened creature whod seen and experienced more then his pair of jaws could tell, Went through a number of expressions. Settling on hollow enthusiasm, probably for the nest rulers sake. He settled fully on his paws shifting to a better conferrabler position. "well that seems like a lot of tinges you went on to be wiser. Im sorry all of my friends were not there to help you make things right. Truly i am." A tini flutter of hope clawed at the pit of dispair that was copperwingthefurys heart. "maybe this is my call to redeem. Im all alone. Estranged. Exhausted. Without my furys by my side. directing them as i should." "im curious...how many of me were there entrusting themselves to you?" toothless was there, a presence to lean on, but not probing to hard. "sounds like you were a kind dragon back there. one without any humans around to protect you. You seemtve gone through alot." "i have. i have. And to your previous question, more then i can count" he filled his friend in on that joining-of-nests deal, the looming terror of just fallen loaw perna/nona, when theyd just heard about the threat loaw azerosd become.

"anyway thats what i was thinking" perhaps you could fly with me back across the sea to help my kind?" the look he gave toothless without exactly meaning to, made the bigger furys heart ache. Hed felt the anger from grimmel the grislys seething orbs, killer of night furys, before barely escaping with hiccup, but not like this horrible plight this littlerd faced. And he hadnt been over there yet. Not exploring with hiccup haddock yet. "i know it must be alot. It probably is. Or someone on this land i crashed on could help our cause? please: im being torn apart. As i said i watched one of my closest friends get torn apart and contentiously left to rot in the waves. As nothing more then a trifle. A trinket. A lifeless sack of scales. I cannot express how dire the situation is for us, all because of a moon that seeks to make believers of us." Now toothless ears perked "of what exactly? Believe in what?" "from what i dont now exactly. But it effects night fury minds. Dragons like you, no matter how defiant or unwilling one is, are susceptible. with seleena in power, things are very bad for us. Like she knows how to plan her moves accordingly. Checks us on the game of scale-on-dirt at every tuurn. Its like she knows our minds. We cant go on much longer. A final battle is inevitable. thats why i need whoever will fight for me to fight _now_ : to show-those who wish to remain corrupt under the god protector wont for much longer."

Toothless tried, he tried. But the littler saw his grimace. He turned to the two leggeds down in the arena practicing their newest quick-arm release from one of Grimmel the grislys hunters should the situation arise. Gaze ever on his rider hiccup haddock. "korin..copper...i dont now what to say-" trust a dragnet to act as such, that overeagerness of youth toothless long shed. "but you can. An army of dragons-" "korin i _cant_ help you. We dont have an army of dragons to spare you. It isnt possible. We have our own troubles. Were happy to help welcome yu to your village on berk should you choose to stay, but beyond that is out of my control. Itd take the commitment of stoick the vast our flesh and blood chief, and the hard pressuring of my rider, to accomplish what you ask. im sorry." He said as gently as he could, not knowing korin that well.

"toothless! buddy i need you! its time for our next move grimmel the grisly will not expect!" came a voice within the ring. Toothless stifled a groan good naturally, rising. "i have to go. The choice is yours. But if you choose to return, your on your own." Korin sighed watching toothless leave into the interior of the arena. To be this close to humans who apparently payed him no mind still unsettled. should he go back? Resting now on his tummy felt pretty relaxing. no cares. not having all that to go back to. Felt...pretty mind numbingly great actually. Perhaps this was too exhausting, ruling nest furys. Perhaps some other dragon should take over, have a go at it. Maybe for the better for it. But all those furys...all that hatred and spiteful perseverin...turning his back on all that, on watching her kill abydos helpless to stop it, was like letting her won. Letting the moon win. Only onced copperwingd been under its overwhelming force, no thanks to loaw azeros. And he knew what twisted ambition they went through. No one should have to go through that. No one! "mark my words seleena. your tyranny is over." Something in the cloudless blue sky drew his attention, observing different species passing overhead. none of them night fury. But this one was. an adult too. Aiming perfectly for him. "is that...torrid?"

* * *

"denix-replay...old pal and adversary...your deal of avoiding my weaponized tail is nearing an end. you think that little heroic entrance setting you up with the nadders on your side will do you say good? Think again. Im just getting started, dragons. Im just getting started" mulled aranidae evilly for no one but the night air to hear. "the sky shall proclaim my name, the night furys in the end shall be mine and best of all they get to hear what is kept from them in the path of a better more organized world. No one needs some leaderish brute who doesnt know one talon from another in charge to order them about mindlessly. They need someone with intelligence. Brain. Someone to settle disputes calmly and decisively. _Me._ I deserve leadership over all the god protector has residence on the land. I do. It belongs soly to me. and ill prove my worth. Not being under the grubby neck of loaw veen for much longer for a start." His destination? Loaw dagny perseverins correct thereabouts. "the voice i use imbued with power brings me advantageous over other dragons. After all, that is where i _shine"_ finished the sub leader, smiling handsomely with all his teeth.


End file.
